Pink
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: Special Tahun Baru/Oneshoot/Canon/"Kau seperti yang aku ingat, bibir pink, pipi pink, semua yang ada padamu… pink," Sasuke menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku suka pink. Karena pink berarti dirimu." CnC, please?


Mata itu tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakkan _onyx _milikknya yang sangat aku rindukan. Aku rela melakukan apapun untuk menatap manik ini lagi. "Kau seperti yang aku ingat, bibir pink, pipi pink, semua yang ada padamu… pink," Sasuke menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku suka pink. Karena pink berarti dirimu."

* * *

**Pink © Eunike Yuen**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yoo! Sakura-_chan _ada apa siang-siang begini berdiri di tengah jembatan? Kau tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri 'kan?"

Aku menatap wajah bodoh Naruto kemudian menghela napas panjang. Kenapa orang ini tidak pernah pintar, sih? "Aku tidak berniat bunuh diri, _baka_! Jangan membuat gossip baru yang tidak-tidak."

Si bodoh ini hanya tersenyum tidak jelas sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang kurasa tidak gatal. Oh Kami -_sama _kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan orang macam ini?

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya Naruto yang bingung. Aku juga bingung dan tidak mengerti. Kau sebenarnya seperti orang tolol, Sakura-_san_, kalau kau ingin tahu," jawab Sai tiba-tiba dari atas pohon.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka berdua? Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar saja kok! Kenapa sampai harus dikira bunuh diri segala? "Kenapa kalian berkata seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian.

Naruto mulai gugup sambil memandangi Sai dan aku bergantian. Keringat juga mulai muncul dari dahinya secara tidak wajar. Keringat apa itu yang sebesar biji jagung begitu? "Begini sebenarnya, Sakura-_chan _tapi kumohon, sebelum aku mengatakannya jangan panik dan berniat bunuh diri, oke?"

Naruto diam sejenak sambil memandangku menunggu respon dariku. Sambil memutar bola mata bosan aku mengangguk singkat dan menunggu si bodoh ini berbicara lagi. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Tenang, ingat itu Sakura-_chan _aku tidak mau kau langsung syok setelah mendengar kabar ini. Jangan sedih, oke? Sasuke, dia sudah pulang dari misinya," katanya perlahan.

"Lalu? Apa yang membuatku harus syok?"

"Aku belum selesai, Sakura-_chan. _Memang Sasuke sudah selesai tapi dia... Dia, koma."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat itu. Hanya saja tiba-tiba pasokan udara seakan ditarik keluar dari tubuhku dan aku melihat Naruto juga Sai —yang tiba-tiba melompat dari atas pohon— menghampiriku. Dan aku merasa semua gelap.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja bukan, Shizune-_senpai_? Apa aku sudah mencelakainya? Aku tidak tahu kalau itu benar-benar membuatnya syok. Kupikir dia sudah… _lebih kuat_."

"Kau hanya menduganya saja, Naruto. Belum tentu Sakura yang aslinya sekuat yang kau kira. Dia tetap seorang gadis yang masih _rapuh_. Tapi, kurasa tidak ada luka yang serius. Sebentar lagi dia akan sadar."

Suara-suara itu terus kudengar makin lama makin jelas. Seperti saat dirimu membesarkan volume radio. Makin lama makin keras dan jelas. Apa ini mimpi? Aku ada dimana?

"Oh, kurasa dia sudah sadar," kata suara itu lagi. Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menekan dahiku. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Kau mendengarku?"

Aku berusaha berbicara tapi tampaknya agak sulit. Entah karena apa kenapa respon bibirku lambat sekali? Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menggerakan bibirku.

"Oh Kami -_sama _akhirnya kau sadar juga. Kau baik-baik saja, Sakur a-_chan?_"

Aku mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri sekarang. Yang tadinya kulihat hanyalah warna-warna yang membentuk pola tapi agak buram. Sekarang sudah jelas. Shizune -_senpai _dan Naruto si _baka _itu tengah memandangiku saat ini. "Um-hm aku baik-baik saja. Aku ada dimana?"

Naruto kini yang menjawab memotong penjelasan yang akan dilontarkan Shizune-_senpai _padaku. "Aku yang salah, Sakura -_chan _kukira kau tidak akan apa-apa mendengar berita tentang Sasuke. Eh, kau tidak apa kan kalau aku cerita sekarang?"

Dasar bodoh! Dia kan baru saja menceritakannya secara tidak langsung tadi. "Yeah, tak apa. Lanjutkan saja,"

"Jadi, saat ini Sasuke sedang ada di rumah sakit. Dia mengalami koma. Tidak jelas kapan dia akan sadar kembali. Kupikir… Tsunade-_baachan _harusnya sudah memberitahumu karena kau satu-satunya ninja medis terbaik di Konoha. Dan… kau peduli tentang Sasuke," ceritanya panjang lebar.

Ah, jadi itu sebabnya dia mengira aku akan bunuh diri? Dasar, si Naruto-_baka _itu. Mana mungkin aku akan bunuh diri hanya karena mendengar Sasuke-_kun _koma? Yah, walau ada sedikit perasaan aku akan mati kalau Sasuke-_kun _terluka. Tapi tidak! Aku tidak akan mati dengan alasan hina seperti itu.

"Sakura, sebenarnya kau sudah boleh pulang kalau kau mau."

Aku menoleh menatap Shizune-_senpai_, "Kupikir aku akan menemui Tsunade-_shisou _dulu. Kau mau ikut, Naruto?"

Naruto menatapku sambil membuka mulutnya lebar. Persis seperti orang tolol. Sebenarnya siapa yang tolol di sini? Kukira tadi aku yang tolol. "Ehm, Naruto?"

"Hah?"

"Ikut atau tidak?"

"Oh, iya tentu saja aku ikut. Hehehehe…"

Haah, ingatkan aku untuk memperbaiki cara kerja otaknya yang lamban itu. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kukira semakin dewasa otaknya akan bekerja dengan cepat. Astaga…

.

.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengambil alih tugas Yamanaka dalam menangani Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura?"

"Iya, Tsunade-_shisou_. Aku akan merawat Uchiha Sasuke dengan segenap kemampuanku."

Tsunade menarik napas dalam sebelum menatapku dan Naruto bergantian. "Baiklah. Tapi kau yang mengatakannya pada Yamanaka itu. Aku tidak mau mendengar suara cemprengnya yang merengek-rengek."

Aku tersenyum senang dan menatap Tsunade dengan semangat. "Ha'i. Aku yang akan menyampaikannya saat ini juga. Terima kasih banyak, Tsunade-_shisou._" Aku membungkuk memberi hormat. Baru saja akan melesat pergi, sebuah suara menahanku.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau kau yang merawat_nya _hanya saja, aku takut kau tidak siap dengan hal ini. Kau mengerti bukan,"

Aku tersenyum dari balik tubuhku. Aku yakin dia bisa melihatnya. "Tak apa. Aku mengerti. Sekali lagi, terima kasih karena mau mengerti aku, _shisou_."

.

.

Ino menatapku dengan kesal sementara aku menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar akan pengalihan tugas merawat Sasuke. "Jadi, _forehead _kau mau aku menyerahkan tugasku menjaga Sasuke-_kun _padamu begitu saja? Jangan harap!"

Aku baru saja ingat betapa keras kepalanya gadis ini. Dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat aku menatapnya sambil menjelaskan lagi, "Kurang lebih seperti itu yang sudah kuduga. Tapi, kau bisa lebih santai. Serahkan saja tugas itu padaku dan kau bisa pergi berlibur, kau tahu?"

"Aku juga mau menjaga Sasuke-_kun_, Sakuraaaa! Kau pikir kau bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke-_kun _sekarang setelah dia kembali. Aku jadi berpikir, kau berniat macam-macam pada Sasuke-_kun _bukan?"

"Oh, astaga, Ino-_pig _apa hanya itu yang ada di kepalamu? Mana mungkin aku berbuat seperti itu, bukan? Aku hanya menawarkan dengan baik hati kalau-kalau kau bisa bebas dari peke—"

"Oke aku mengerti," jawabnya memotong perkataanku. Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum sumringah. "Dan hentikan wajah konyolmu itu. Kau tahu, aku sangat menginginkan libur dan kau memberiku libur dengan cuma-cuma. Kau hanya perlu dipanas-panasi ternyata."

"Terima kasih, Ino." Dia benar-benar baik dan sangat pengertian, terlepas dari mulut embernya itu.

Ino tersenyum menggoda, "Jangan lupa ceritakan apa saja yang akan kau perbuat padanya nanti. Kau berhutang padaku, ingat?"

Hah, dasar Ino. Aku menarik kembali kata-kataku mengenai betapa baik hati dan pengertiannya dia itu.

.

**Tiga bulan kemudian…**

Aku sudah merawat Sasuke-_kun _selama tiga bulan dan dia tidak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda akan sadar. Kumohon, Kami-_sama _bagaimana caranya membuat Sasuke-_kun _sadar kembali? Dia sudah terlalu lama koma.

"Eeengh~"

Astaga? Apa itu suara Sasuke-_kun_? Apa dia sudah sadar?

Dengan cepat aku berlari menghampirinya. "Kau tak apa? Apa kau bisa mendengarku, Sasuke -_kun_?"

Mata itu tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakkan _onyx _milikknya yang sangat aku rindukan. Aku rela melakukan apapun untuk menatap manik ini lagi. "Kau seperti yang aku ingat, bibir pink, pipi pink, semua yang ada padamu… pink," Sasuke menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku suka pink. Karena pink berarti dirimu."

"Kau… apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring sambil menatapku. "Sebenarnya, aku berniat untuk melamarmu setelah selesai misi. Tapi entah mengapa aku malah terkena racun musuh dan menjadi seperti ini. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

Aku masih tidak sanggup menjawab. Jadi aku hanya memandanginya seperti orang tolol. Kali ini benar-benar orang tolol, dengan mulut terbuka lebar tentunya. "Kau tadi… melamarku untuk… apa?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum yang membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Kupastikan pipiku memanas sekarang. "Kau cantik saat sedang tersipu. Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah keadaanku membaik."

"Kenapa aku? Kukira kau…"

"Apa? Tidak suka padamu? Mana mungkin. Aku sudah bersusah hati menahan perasaanku selama ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan kehilanganmu setelah melihat kedekatanmu denganmu dengan si Hyuuga itu."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Jadi kau cemburu padaku dengan Neji, eh?"

Sasuke berdeham agak keras menyamarkan wajahnya yang merona. "Tidak juga sebenarnya. Aku hanya…"

"Baiklah, aku tahu itu," jawabku sambil tetap tersenyum menatapnya. Kuperiksa dulu kesehatanmu setelah kau tidak mengalami kerusakan organ tubuh kau boleh pulang.

Sasuke diam sambil memandangiku. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Kau sedang bergurau,"

"Tidak. Aku serius, Sakura… Jadi?"

"Akan kupikirkan."

"Oh demi Kami-_sama _apa lagi yang harus kau pikirkan?"

Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Mungkin ini kejadian langka di mana aku menggodanya. "Nanti saja Sasuke-_kun _setelah kau pulih dengan total."

Sasuke merengut kesal sambil menatapku. Lucu sekali ekspresinya saat sedang cemburu. Tidak kusangka dia akan cemburu seberat itu padaku dan Neji. "Sakuraaa~"

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau… menyebalkan."

Entah mengapa aku sangat menyukai kata itu saat ini. Menyebalkan kali ini membuatku percaya diri bahwa Sasuke menyukaiku. Tidak, dia tergila-gila padaku. Padahal kupikir aku tidak akan mendapatkannya.

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's Area**

**Oke, setelah sekian lama saya hiatus dan tidak mengetik fic yang baru. Saya kembali dengan fic oneshoot sepanjang 1.421 words yang saya rasa alurnya kecepetan dan agak kurang jelas. Tapi, semoga kalian suka ya! Ini sebagai kado tahun baru dari saya untuk para Savers!**

**Kalau ada typo(s) tolong dimaafkan, dan ke OOC-an para tokoh terutama Sasuke harap dimaklum, juga alur dan segala macam kekurang jelasan. Jadi disini ceritanya Sasuke itu udah balik ke Konoha dan udah jadi baik. Dia jadi mulai menjalankan misi seperti biasanya.**

**Peluk dan cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**Guest, Maruyama Harumi, Naumi Megumi, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Karasu Izaya, Deshe Lusi, Guest, Melancholies Angelique, iya baka-san**

**(mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama)**

* * *

**Bales Review: (login cek PM)  
**

**Guest: **Kecepetan ya? Soalnya kalau mau dijelasin authornya yang males buat ngetiknya. Tapi kalau kamu mau, baca aja yang versi Inggrisnya, di sana dijelasin lebih detilnya. Thanks ya for review :)

**Guest: **Buat SasuSaku lagi? Udah tuh liat aja di list story yang ada di profil saya. Thanks ya, for reviewnya :)


End file.
